The disclosure relates to a method and system for monitoring the drilling of a wellbore.
Usually a wellbore is drilled with a drilling bit, the cuttings generated during drilling being brought to the surface by a drilling fluid, generally mud that is injected in the wellbore and pushed back to the surface, carrying the cuttings.
When drilling a wellbore, several parameters are measured to monitor the drilling of the wellbore, some of them being related to the drilling fluid. However, none of the current measurements enable to determine accurately reliable drilling indicators relative to the drilling fluid, in particular concerning the recirculation of drilling fluid.